Tied To A Dare
by Hibisha
Summary: Mark and Dylan are back from the FFi and their friend's have a special surprise for them. Losing the FFI was not what everyone expected and therefore, mark and Dylan must face severe consequences. Surprise guest. No spoilers!


Hibisha: I was watching I.E again and next thing you know, I'm thinking, "What happens when the other teams go back home?" And I just HAD to write this. This is just a drabble written by me at the spur of the moment.

Stryker: Actually, it was written by you at 8 in the morning… *shakes her head* Can someone say nuts?

Hibisha: Whatever! I don't own Inazuma Eleven! Just the OCs and the plot!

* * *

"**Tied to A Dare****"**

"Well well well, look who came back." Mark Kruger and Dylan Keith looked up to see a blonde girl standing there, arms folded and a smirk on her face. She wore a red bulky jacket over a pair of black cargo pants. Her cap was planted backwards on her head. Mark sighed. Wasn't it enough that they had lost the FFI? Hadn't they faced both Angels and Demons? Did they have to through this torture as well? Heather Bell was leaning against the wall, her shoulder length blonde hair dead-straight and her blue eyes shining.

"What do you want?" Dylan asked the blonde girl, scowling slightly. He blonde girl's expression softened. _Figures, _Mark thought with a snort, _She always did have a soft spot for Dylan. _He sighed.

"Hello Heather." Mark said in a subdued voice. Heather was hugging Dylan and gave him a sympathetic look over Dylan's shoulder.

"I wish I didn't have to do this," she said guiltily, "But you guys have to come to the park. The gang's waiting there." Mark groaned.

"Please no," he pleaded, "Haven't we suffered enough?" Heather grinned.

"According to the guys, not really. The girls and I think that you guys deserve a break but..." her voice trailed off. She didn't have to say anything. Mark and Dylan both knew.

* * *

"Hey!" Elena Carters called out waving her hands and jumping up and down, trying to get Mark and Dylan's attention Her long blonde hair was open and her blue eyes huge. She was wearing a pastel pink jacket over a light blue mini-dress. Her thigh length boots were the same colour as her dress. They were in the park looking for the others and Elena was trying to get their attention from the swing-set. She wasn't alone. Leaning against one of the swing's support was a sandy haired boy with sparkling green eyes.

"Yo!" Sandy Millers greeted them with a sneaky smirk, his hands in the pockets of his black denims. He was wearing a white T-shirt.

Seated on of the swings was a red-headed girl with crystal blue eyes. Her waist length hair was tied in a pony-tail and she was wearing their school's cheerleading outfit which meant she had just come from practice. It was a plain white shirt monogrammed with a red star on the back. Yep, All Starz Academy's cheerleading outfit consisted of a plain shirt on top of a pair of small red and white pleated skirt. Madison Harp was the head cheerleader of their school; co-captains with Elena. She was texting, using both hands and had not realized they had arrived. Dylan hated her.

And on sitting the short wall behind the swing set was Atsuya Fubuki. He was sitting with left leg dangling over the edge and his other leg pulled up. He had a yoyo in his right hand and he was using his left had to support his weight as he was leaning slightly to the left. He wore a sleeveless denim jacket over a short sleeved, black polo shirt.

Dating one of the richest girls in the world had done wonders for him. His denim jeans were probably exported from Paris and his shoes were custom made. Since his girl friend, Elena, was an only child and did not have a mother, well, that pretty much meant her dad was devoted to her. His ivory-pink spiky hair was glinting in the sunlight and one silky lock fell over his right eye.

Everyone in the world thought the entire Fubuki family had perished in that avalanche, minus Shirou of course. But boy was the world wrong! The Fubuki family was alive and kicking. There was only one slight problem; Atsuya had led his parents to believe that the younger twin was dead. So Shirou's parents thought their beloved Shirou had perished in that avalanche. Atsuya had explained to his friends that he had only done his because he was sick and tired of his parents treating them unfairly.

Atsuya jumped off the wall and made his way over to them, a horrible grin on his face. Dylan gulped and felt Heather nudge his in the ribs. He relaxed. It was comforting to have his best friend there. Some people might have considered them a couple but they were just really good friends.

Dylan had known Heather since second grade and ever since that day, he and Heather were great friends. He had known her longer than he had known Mark, whom he had met in the fifth grade. And if people didn't listen to that, there was still the matter of the blood ties they had made. Literally. You should not leave two eight year olds alone at home with an Indian movie on, big pointy knives and a very evil 12 year old. Dylan didn't remember the exact details but it was pretty much clear that they had performed the ritual that had been shown on the movie. It bonded them as family for life. So dating was pretty much impossible.

"Well, you guys lost." Atsuya said, folding his arms over his chest.

"Yeah yeah, we know." Dylan grumbled, "Let's just get this over with." Atsuya and Sandy's grins got even wider.

"Well, since you guys lost, we have to punish you." Sandy said, coming and standing next to Atsuya. Mark slumped.

"Ok, what do we have to do?' he asked. Sandy grinned.

"Simple. You guys have to go and somehow ruin Mr. Morph's horrendous tie." he said. Everyone in the group except Heather suppressed a shudder as they thought about the ugly tie.

"That thing should be banned from the school." Elena said, wrinkling her nose.

"Yeah," Madison agreed, "It keeps us away from concentrating on our school work."

"He can't be that bad." Heather argued, tilting her head slightly. She was the only one in the group who did not have Mr. Morph as her teacher. She had dropped French in her soft-more year and now Dylan was seriously thinking of joining her in drama class. Atsuya snorted.

"Heather, you haven't seen that thing." Elena said earnestly, "Its bright yellow with neon green polka dots. We're staring at it half the time he's talking."

"It also has some orange swirls on it." Sandy added. Heather blinked. You could nearly see her imagination producing an image. She shuddered.

"That's horrible!" she said, making a disgusted face. Dylan snorted.

"We have to ruin that thing? No problem." Mark said, "I hate that thing." Dylan grinned.

"So do you guys have it?" he asked. Atsuya and the others coughed.

"Yeah, about that," Atsuya said, "You have to get your hands on it yourselves and you must do it in a day." Mark's mouth dropped open.

"You have to be kidding me!" he said, "That dude will kill us." Dylan on the other hand had a funny look on his face.

"Ok, we'll do it." he said. Mark gave him an exasperated look.

"Good," Atsuya said, "Have fun." Dylan grinned and nodded.

"Oh we will. Believe me, we will." he said. Mark shook his head.

"Why can't you guys just let this go? We lost and I think that meeting Endou was punishment enough." he mumbled.

"En-what?" Madison asked, confused. Atsuya rolled his eyes.

"It's the Japanese goal keeper." he said. Heather giggled.

"Is he really engaged to his soccer ball?" she asked Dylan. Dylan nodded. Sandy started to laugh. Atsuya nudged Heather in the ribs.

"Hey Dylan, fill Heather in with a little details about my brother." he teased, "She'd love to hear what he likes." Heather turned bright red and smacked Atsuya on the head.

"Shut up." she said, "I do not like your brother." Atsuya waved his hand impatiently.

"Yeah right," he said, rolling his eyes, "You got that goofy look on your face the minute he appeared on the screen." Sandy grinned.

"And you turn red every time his name is mentioned." he added.

"You even mentioned it in your diary." Madison contributed. Heather gave her a look.

"When did you get your hands on my diary?" she asked at the same time as Atsuya and Dylan said, "She has a diary?" Madison nodded.

"I hate you." she informed her cousin, while the others laughed.

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about." Elena said smiling. Heather shoved her hands in her pockets.

"So now what?" she asked. Mark looked up at the sky and smiled.

"Let's go shoot some hoops." he suggested, "It's been a while since we played B-ball." The others shrugged.

"I have to go back to cheerleading practice," Madison said and Elena nodded, "We need to practice if we need to win the state championships." They waved as the left, leaving Heather and the others to themselves. Dylan was getting up when he spotted something eye-hurting yellow.

"Look," he whispered to Mark, "Its Mr. Morph, and he's wearing the tie!" Everyone looked at the very fat walrus-like figure standing a little distance away from them. Heather made a face.

"Oh god," she said, "That tie is pathetic." Atsuya glared at their teacher.

"He's here to spy on me and Sandy." Atsuya said irritably, "He's been looking for an excuse to give us detention for a week now."

"Why?" Dylan asked.

"Well, Sandy and I put a frog in his desk and he has no proof that we've done it except for the fact that he knows we were in his office earlier." Heather snorted.

"Why a frog?" Mark wanted to know.

"Because it was the only thing in the bio lab that we could sneak out." Sandy replied. Dylan snapped his fingers.

"I know! Let's destroy that hideous thing right now." he said. Mark rolled his eyes.

"How do you suggest we do that?" he muttered.

"Easily," Dylan said, "All we need is a little distraction."

"Distraction?" Heather asked, "What sort of-" Her voice trailed off as she realized all four guys were giving her puppy dog eyes. Her own eyes widened.

"No!" she said, getting up and taking a step back.

"Please?" Atsuya pleaded, "You're the only one he hasn't met before. The rest of us are in his class!" Heather was perspiring heavily, beads of sweat glistening on her face.

"But he's weird!" she wailed. Sandy pouted.

"Please?" Dylan asked, using his pouty voice. The rest immediately knew that the battle was won. There was no-way Heather was gonna say no to _him._ And sure enough-

"Fine!" Heather relented, "I'll do it." Mark smirked.

"So Dylan, what do you have in mind?" he asked. Dylan grinned.

"You guys just go and buy a couple of hot dogs smothered in mustard and ketchup. I'll do the rest myself." he said, "And Heather, you go and talk to that guy and make sure he stays in one place. That is very essential!" Heather gave a defeated sigh.

"Fine." she mumbled. Dylan grinned.

"Alright," he said smirking, "Let's get this show in the road!" The team nodded and parted.

* * *

"Hi!" Heather said, approaching Mr. Morph with a pen and a pad, "Are you All-Starz French teacher Mr. Morph?" Mr. Morph looked at her suspiciously.

"Yes," He said, "And who might you be?" Heather help up a reporter badge. Being on the school's newspaper staff was heavenly.

"I'm Heather Bell from the Galaxy News." she replied, "I'm doing an interview of each and every teacher in school to erm-see if the school is paying them enough." As soon as the words were out of her mouth, she wanted to mentally kick herself. Paying them enough? What the hell was she thinking? But Mr. Morph immediately warmed up to her.

"It's a great thing you kids are doing for us," he said, beaming at her, "And here I thought the school newspaper was trash!" Heather clutched the pen tightly. Trash? Oh now he was gonna pay! She gave him a sweet smile.

"Let's see now," she said, flipping her pad open and getting ready to pretend to jolt down whatever crap came out of his worthless mouth, "How do you feel about the way school treats teachers?" Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Dylan bring a skateboard and suddenly the entire plan was clear to her. She pretended to write down as Mr. Morph told her about how the school was so horrible to teachers as great as him and how they gave them such a measly salary. Heather rolled her eyes. How utterly boring.

Heather kept an eye on Dylan. He was strapping on his helmet and the pads. She nearly laughed out loud. She and Dylan were skate-boarding buddies and she had never once seen him use neither the helmet nor the pads. Clearly, this plan was dangerous. She grinned and grilled Mr. Morph for more answers. This dude seemed to love his socks a lot. Hmm, this was good dirt for the gossip columnist. Was it fate that _she _was the gossip columnist?

Dylan was now taking two ketchup and mustard loaded hot-dogs in his hands. Uh-oh. He hopped on the skate board and headed in their direction at full speed. At the last possible moment-

"Hey!" Dylan gave a panicked scream, "I've lost control! I can't control this thing!" Heather turned around, faking a wide eyed look before jumping out of the way. Mr. Morph was frozen in place. Dylan ended up sprawling on top of the dude with the hot dogs trapped n between them. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Atsuya snap a picture. She giggled.

"Sorry Mr. Morph," Dylan cried, "I lost control. I'm still a rookie! Oh God! I've ruined your tie!" Heather bit her lower lip. Rookie? That explained why he was faking the safety procedures. The tie was now covered in mustard and ketchup. She hurried forward.

"Are you two alright?" she asked, helping Dylan up. Dylan gave Mr. Morph an apologetic look.

"You're Dylan Keith aren't you!?" Mr. Morph shouted, "Well, let me tell you something. You are taking this tie to the cleaners this instant and getting it cleaned with your own pocket money!" A triumphant look flashed in Dylan's eyes and she could tell that he had planned this. She shook her head. What was he planning now?

* * *

"Here you go! You can give it back tomorrow in class!" Mr. Morph said handing Dylan the tie. He nodded and got up. What Mr. Morph didn't know was that he was never going to see that tie ever again. He got on his skate board and began to slowly skate away. Suddenly a masked figure came and tripped him before snatching the tie away and using his skate board to whizz off.

"Hey!" he heard Mr. Morph shout. He smirked before clutching his ankle.

"Help!" he yelled, "I think I sprained it!" He saw Heather hesitate before hurrying forward. Good girl. She examined his healthy looking ankle before-

"Oh God! I think it's broken!" she said loudly, "I'll take you to the hospital." She swung his arm around her shoulder and wrapped an arm around his waist, pretending to support him.

"That was Mark wasn't it?" she half whispered into his ear. He gave a small nod. She giggled. The ketchup on Dylan's T-shirt looked like blood. He heard a click and knew Atsuya had snapped yet another picture. Mr. Morph had called security and was telling them about his stolen tie. By the looks of it, even the security didn't think that a stolen tie was a matter of such a huge fuss.

Dylan pretended to limp until they were out of Mr. Morph's sight before quickly detaching himself from Heather. He let out a whoop and grinned.

"There goes the tie!" he said just as Atsuya and Sandy came whooping towards them.

"We did it!" Atsuya yelled as Sandy slapped both Dylan and Heather on the back.

"You two should get an academy award for that piece of acting." he marveled. Heather beamed and bowed.

"My next performance shall take place tomorrow!" Dylan said giving a little bow, "In French class!" Atsuya shook his head.

"So where's Mark?" he questioned. Heather shrugged.

"Probably destroying the tie." she said. Dylan grinned. This almost made up for losing the FFI. Almost.

* * *

Mark stared at the yellow monstrosity in his hand. Now what to do with it? Burn it? That was the most reasonable thing to do but he didn't wanna create a fire. Call him a wuss or even a sissy but he wasn't going to pollute the environment further more- he was a tree hugger.

He made his way home and quickly shut himself in his room. Taking out a pair of scissors he proceeded to cut the thing into pieces. He then threw them in the waste paper basket. Sighing he collapsed on the bed and drifted of to sleep

**NEXT DAY:**

"Where's his tie?" Mark heard a group of students muttering and smirked. Oh he knew where it was alright. It was resting where it had come from-trash.

"Mr. Kieth, you have seemed to make a remarkable recovery." Mr. Morph said to Dylan stiffly. Dylan waved his hand.

"Turns out, that girl knew nothing about medicine. I had just bruised it." Mark snickered silently. He saw Atsuya whirl a pencil on the tip of his finger. Sandy was sleeping with his head resting on his desk. Dylan was now making a very sorrowful face.

"I'm sorry you lost your tie Mr. Morph. I lost my skate board as well." The way he said it made Mark wonder whether his friend had been taking acting course behind their backs-he was way too good.

Mr. Morph had gotten even stiffer if it were seemingly possible.

"I see." was all he said before he began to teach his class. Mark tried to concentrate but after the first few words, he began to doze off. _This is proof, _he thought as he stifled a yawn, _that French should only be taught by hot young French babes. _He snorted before dozing off.

* * *

Hibisha: I know it's a crappy story and all but please review!


End file.
